iMake My Own Prom
by Heaven-Backwards
Summary: Sam refuses to go to Prom after what happened between Carly and Freddie the last time there was a Prom. Freddie doesn't want to go either so Freddie gets an idea. One-shot. Possible two-shot. Seddie.


I sat on my bed staring at the paper.

_Senior Prom!_

_Food and Beverages Provided._

_30 dollars for entry._

_Must be 17-21 years old._

I gagged and threw the paper behind me. I didn't want to go to the stupid fucking prom. I couldn't stand dances any more after Gibby didn't even want to go with me, and then I walk into the Groovy Smoothie to see them. Dancing together. That was the worst night of my life. I cried all night.

Just then my phone went off. I grabbed it and saw Freddie written across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I heard the familiar voice in the phone.

"Hey Fredalupe."

"Did you get the prom invitation in class today?"

"Yeah. Don't even ask me if I'm going, 'cause I'm not."

He chuckled.

"I didn't expect you too."

"So, why did you call me Freddie?"

"Well, Carly has a date, and I really don't want to go either, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me to the beach that weekend."

I laughed a little.

"Uh... won't your mommy be worried about her little Freddie-bear?"

He sighed into the phone.

"No. I'm 18 now. I can do what I want. Besides, she's going to be in Florida at the Loving Mom's United convention."

I laughed.

"Alright. I'll go. But I promised Carly I would help her with her dress and hair and stuff before the thing."

"Okay. Just come get me after you're done and we'll go."

"M'kay."

"Oh, and one more thing. Bring a dress."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Why can't you just tell me, Benson."

"Because it's a surprise."

I sighed. I hated surprises.

"Fine."

"Bye."

"See ya."

I threw the phone down on my bed and it bounced. I walked over and got my suitcase and packed my two bikini's, a bunch of clothes, a separate bag for my toiletries, and I put my Prom Dress that I was originally going to wear on top of my suitcase.

My dress was beautiful. It was purple and frilly, and was sleeveless.

I was pretty much ready. I just needed my iPhone and sunglasses and other important stuff like that and I'd be done, and I just decided I'd do that tomorrow.

I looked at the clock. It was already 12:30. I took off my clothes, (Yes I sleep naked.) and climbed into my warm bed.

The next morning, I decided just to head over to Carly's. I took a pretty long shower, making to shave everything I needed too. I didn't want Freddie to see my hair. That would be embarrassing.

I got dressed and grabbed everything I needed for the trip and hopped in my car.

When I made it to Carly's bedroom she was already getting dressed.

"Carly? What are you doing? The prom's not for..."

I looked at my phone.

"Eight more hours."

Carly looked up.

"I know Sam, I'm just so excited! Finally, Senior Prom. I've been waiting for this since I was a Freshman."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You get excited over the stupidest things, Carls."

Carly gasped and looked over at me.

"Prom is not stupid! It's fun Sam. I just wish you were going..."

"Yeah... well, dances just aren't my thing..."

Carly looked a me with sad eyes and nodded her head once.

"Alright Carly. Now, get out of that dress you're going to ruin it."

Carly frowned.

"Okay..."

"You can put it back on later. For now, what's there to eat?"

After what seemed like forever it was finally time for Carly to get dressed.

I helped her zip up her dress, do her makeup, help with her hair, and pick which jewelry would be best.

After it was all done, Carly looked gorgeous.

Her brunette hair was curled, and she wore a blue dress that looked lovely with her hair. She wore blue makeup that matched her dress exactly, and silver heels.

"How do I look?"

Carly did a spin. I laughed.

"You look beautiful, kid."

She smiled.

"Thanks, Sam."

Just then the doorbell rang and I heard Spencer downstairs yelling,

"I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it!"

He was probably trying to lecture Carly's date. It seemed like Carly knew exactly what I was thinking. She ran downstairs yelling,

"Spencer! Don't patronize my date!"

I laughed and followed her.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just having a friendly conversation with him."

Spencer gave him a stern look. Carly's date nodded.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go."

"Wait!" Spencer said. "Lemme take a few pictures."

After the photo session was over, Carly and her date left. I had even got to take a picture with Carly.

I walked across the hall and knocked on Freddie's door. The door opened quickly and Freddie smiled.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Freddie."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just lemme get my stuff out of Carly's apartment."

"Okay. I gotta get my stuff too."

I walked back across the hall and grabbed all my stuff and walked out Carly's door to see Freddie already standing there.

"Okay. Let's go."

We decided we were going to take Freddie's car. Just because Freddie insisted and I really didn't want to use mine anyway.

"So, you excited?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I am actually. I feel like we haven't spent a lot of time with each other lately."

Freddie smiled.

"So, can you please tell me what my dress is for?"

Freddie laughed.

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because I don't like surprises."

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it until we get there, Princess Puckett."

I sighed, and looked out the window and smiled.

When we finally made it to the beach it was late, really late. But, the games and rides were still open at the board walk, but there was no one really there. We had to get our hotel room first.

We walked into the hotel, which looked to be a pretty snazzy place, I didn't know how Freddie was able to afford it. We took the elevator up to our floor and we went into our room. I walked in and gasped. The room was beautiful.

It had blue wallpaper, two king size beds, a huge TV,a mini fridge,a huge walk in closet, a bathroom with both a shower and a bath tub, and a window, overlooking the ocean.

"Oh my god. That view is beautiful."

Freddie smiled.

I walked over to it staring at the waves crashing against the shore. Freddie spoke and I jumped.

"So, Sam you wanna know why I told you to bring your dress?"

I looked over at him.

"Yes."

He smiled.

"Go put it on and I'll show you."

I grabbed my dress and heels that I brought along and went into the humongous bathroom.

I took off all my clothes but my underwear and stared at my half naked body in the mirror.

I looked pretty good. For sleeping in a car about 4 hours. I also looked at my slim stomach, I had been taking aerobics and I liked the results. I was getting nice abs.

I slipped on my purple dress and heels and put on a little makeup and walked out to see Freddie in a tux. I looked at him confused and smiled.

"Freddie. What's going on?"

He smiled and took my hand.

"Common."

He led me out the door and into the elevator. We made it down and he led me over to the board walk. He looked over at me.

"I decided that we would have our own Prom."

I smiled.

"Aww... Freddie."

Now normally something like this would have made me vomit if I watched it on a chick flick at Carly's, but I didn't find the need to vomit at all. I found it absolutely romantic.

I grabbed him in a big hug. He hugged me back.

"Okay. What do want to do first?" Freddie said with a smile.

"Get some food. I'm starving."

Freddie laughed.

"Okay."

We walked over to the nearest food stand and Freddie bought me a hot dog, fries for us to share, and two drinks. We sat down at a picnic table and ate our food.

"So, what made you think of this?" I said through bites of hot dog.

He shrugged.

"I dunno. I just though it would be fun and I wanted to just spend some time with you."

I smiled.

We ate the french fries and threw our trash away.

After that we played a bunch of little carnival games like ring toss, those shooting games, knock the milk bottles over with the ball, and a bunch of others. Freddie won me a little toy cat at the ring toss game. I named him Frothy after my rabid cat back at home.

I then brought Freddie to the picture booth and we took silly pictures. He let me keep my two favorite and he kept the other two.

Then Freddie picked a ride. The Ferris wheel. We got in one of the little seats and went to the very top. I stared at the ocean at the top, and saw Freddie staring at me in the corner of my eye.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"What?"

He blushed a little.

"Nothing. You just look really pretty, Sam."

I was the one that blushed then. I took his hand in mine, and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Freddie."

When we made it back to the bottom I took off my heels and ran to the beach. I sat on the sand near the shore and watched the waves go in and out. Then Freddie sat down beside me.

"The moon looks so beautiful on the water."

"I'm looking at something more beautiful."

I looked over at Freddie and laughed and rolled my eyes.

"That was cheesy Fredbag."

He smiled.

"But, I liked it."

Freddie kissed me gently on my lips. Then the kiss turned more passionate, I stuck my tongue in his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up bride style and walked into the ocean.

I took my lips off his and laughed.

"Freddie! My dress!"

He smiled and set me down in the water.

"No!"

The water was freezing against my legs. I splashed water in his face and he laughed.

"You got my dress wet you asshole."

He smiled.

"I wanted you to be wet too."

I laughed and pulled him over to me.

I kissed him again slowly, but passionately.

"I love you, Freddie." I whispered against his ear.

I felt him shiver.

"I love you too, Sam."

I smiled. We hadn't said that to each other since the night we broke up. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around my waist and we slow danced in the ocean.

**Well, there you go! I was thinking if enough people asked for it I would make this a two-shot and show what happens when Freddie brings Sam back to the hotel room. ;) If you want that just tell me. Please Review. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
